athena cykes cat and mouse in turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: athena must prove that the mouse didnt do it CAN SHE DO IT?
ATENA CYKES ACE ATTORNEY

CAT AND MOUSE IN TURNABOUT

athena cykes and trucy right really liked animals. day espeshally luved cats and mice.

"what shud we do today trucy" sead thena

"lets go to de church" sod tracy becaus dats were cats and mice lov to hag out in los angels

"ok"

so they went to church to hunt for cast. however wen they got there they saw a mouse being thrown into a police car by ema sky.

"what do u 2 want" sud ema

"ema wat r u doing" said trucy luking at the mouse

"this mouse commited theft go hoam now." she said and the mowse was arrested

"what r we gonna do thena" said trocu

"were gonna defend her in cort" sad thena

"yes" said trucy and they started their investigation.

day went back into the chruch to invastig8 the crine seen when ema came back in.

"taking her case huh" she said

"yes" said athea

"ok"

the 2 looked around and found an empty pot.

"scintificly speeking there used to be fat in dare."

"really"

"yeah forensic shit provd thet." she said

they looked some more and found a family photo of a black and white cat with an older black cat and older white cat and two very old grey cats. on the back it said "the remains of the family"

"wird" said athena putting it in her pockets becauze she liekd cats.

"how do you no it was the mouse" said trecy

"theres a decisive witness" said ema

"oh no!" they said

THE NEXT DAY

athena was in the lobby talking to the mouse

"did u do it"

"no"

"Ok ill defend yu."

AT THE TRIAL PLACE

athena and trayc were at teh defense bench wear else wud they be the persections bench?

"corts in ssssion" said udhey

"were ready udgy" saud athena

"ok" sid judge

"redy old man" sad prosecutor grimm "the mouse stole all the fat in a pot dat was ment to be shared between her and the cat for winter."

"ok wheres ur witness" said udgey

"there"

there was a black and white cat on teh witnes stand that looked like the yung one in the photo

"hi im cat"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"we agreed to hide a pot of fat in the church to service in winter but she ate it all."

"HOLD IT" said athena "when did either of you go to church

"well she had to go to pray a few times also i went for christenings"

"oh?"

"yeah i had three cousins named topoff halfgone and allgone"

"is this true wiskers" said blackquill

"yes" said mouse

"add dis to yur testimony" said athena

"ok" said cat "i had a funeral for cousins topoff halfgone and allgone."

"OBJECTION!" yelled athena and she presented the family photo "this is you?"

"yes i dropped it one time"

"well thats your only family so YOU COULDNT HAVE BEEN GONE FOR CHRISTENINGS"

"OBJECTION no cykesbitch that could have been before the fluff were gifted to the world" sad grimm

"OBJECTION no grimbitch because he only has grandparents and parents so he can only have siblings or aunts or uncles!"

"ACK! WITNESS...!" grim sputered

"its not what it seems like"

"and about these named. what order were they in?"

"the order i gave."

"so first was topoff. the top of the fat went off there. the halfgone when half the fat was gone and allgone when it was all gone!

"ACK! YOU CLEVER BITCH!" the cat yelled

"athena is h relly the thief" said trucy

"YES!" she shouted

"but hes a CAT"

"DONT CARE MISE ARE BETER DAN CATS ANYWAT"

"you cant prove this" said the cat

"yes i can lets have your family testify"

"nnnnghhh... gahahaha fine i didnt have a christening"

"WHAT?!" screamed godot

"however i didnt go to church at all either" said cat

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"just because i didnt have a christening doesnt mean i ate the fat. i didnt go to church at all those days they were days off."

"OBJECTION" athena yelled "your bigger than mice so youd be caught on camera"

"ACK" the cat screamed

"your honor check the cameras"

"NGGHHHOOOO do that and ILL EAT THE MOUSE!" the cat screamed

"WITNESS THATS MURDER" yelled the judge

"damn yu witess" shouted grim

just den SMON BLACKQUILL LANED NEXT TO GRIMM

"STAY AWAY FROM MOSE!" shoutes blackquill treating the cat wit his katana

"fuck you samurai creep said the cat and pounced for the mouse jumping over the slice of the katana."

"GAH! SIMON SAYS DIE!" yelled blackquill so the mouse died when the cat ate her.

"i lose" he said so he was arrested for theft and murder instead.

"we may have lost the defendant but ill giv my verdict anyway" said udgey

NOT GUILTY

at the agency athena and trucy cried over the loss of the mouse

"the poor mosue" they said but then they heard something and they looked out the window and saw apollo beating the crap out of a bird and athena caught it on video and apollo was arrested.

THE END

AN hey guys i forgot to upload dis one anyway if yur wodering wy im uploding very old fics its becuz im working on krazy kurain adventures 5 its long af.


End file.
